planetesfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Lola
İhi Kadse, also known as Lola, is a Teremedosian of the Mirror Universe. She was Yusma's wife. In 2017 she was turned Human. She was born on January 4th, 1995. History İhi Kadse was born in Teremedó, but she came to Earth in 1999 when her planet was destroyed, along with Yusma. Other survivors teremedosians went to Vulcan. She and Yusma began trying to dominate Terrans with the abuse of their powers, and the Terran Empire was forced to negotiate with them both. They agreed that they would live a normal life in Barcelona, Catalonia, exchange for whatever they want. They both agreed to help and work at the rebellion of the neighbouring country, Spinia (Espiña). At some point, Yusma and İhi started going to school Demons of Hell at Barcelona (the counterpart of Josep Maria's school of primary universe), as couple. Still, Yusma abused his powers and did whatever he wanted. In the rebel hideout of the Intendant of Spinish Rebellion, while Yusma and İhi were working with the Intendant Laia Romero, they were visited by Prime Universe's Laia. Laia was gone, and İhi believed that Laia of the primary universe was the Intendant. When the real Intendant returned, İhi killed the Intendant because she believed that this Laia was an impostor. With this murder, Yusma and İhi decided to flee. At some unknown place, Yusma forms an army of girls. At school Demons of Hell, Yusma and İhi met Andrea, a Terran rebel disguised as a simple student. When the right hand of the Emperor, the Over-Intendant Selena Gomez returned of a secret mission, she started a war against the survivors of Teremedó. Then, Yusma joined his planet with Vulcan creating the Teremedovulcan Union, and they began a war against the Terrans and Selena. And Selena allied with a girl named Carol and she sent her to the primary universe to spaceship FEF 07 as a spy. There she hijacked ship 07 with Carol, and she wishes to use it as a weapon of a war in her world. The Admiral of Earth in the Federation Starfleet, Josep Maria 15 found the same Over-Intendent with fewer years and sees an opportunity: if he erases her memory Selena won't grow and never will exist the Over-Intendant or her entire war that nearly ended with all teremedosians in the mirror universe: a war between Teremedovulcan Union and an Alliance of Terrans (humans) and Klingons. The timeline of mirror universe changed, where Josep Maria 15 gets to know that in altered mirror universe he is famous because there he did the "great achievement", although he has never done anything important there. Yusma and İhi get married sometime in 2012. In December 2017, Regent Andrea captured Yusma and İhi Kadse. Andrea killed Yusma and the army of girls disassembled. With Alxy Frankz's help, Andrea sends Mirror Universe's İhi Kadse back in time where she begins to live a life on Prime Universe's Earth under the name Lola and with a family from Argentina, and she doesn't remember anything about her previous life. The years spend, and Admiral 19 falls in love with her, and he falls especially when he ends his relationship with Prime Universe's İhi Kadse. But now Lola has other relationships with several handsome guys, and it would be difficult for Lola to think about having a relationship with Prime Universe's Josep Maria. In the non-altered timeline, İhi is killed in 2095 by a Terran (human), taking advantage of she is 100 years old and she loses his powers. Category:Mirror Universe Category:Characters ca:Lola pt:Lola